


it was all just a bad dream

by drfitzmonster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, SDCC17, it's not really a fix-it bc how do you fix that mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Lena has a nightmare. Kara comforts her.***SDCC was upsetting and this is how I'm dealing with it.





	it was all just a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was hastily written and minimally edited. I'm sorry it's a hot mess.

Lena woke up sobbing and her hands reached out to the other side of the bed in the dark. When they collided with a warm, solid body she was almost surprised. After the dream she just had, she honestly thought she’d wake up alone.

The body next to hers rolled over and groaned, blonde curls spilling over her face. “Lena, baby, are you ok?” _Kara_.

It still didn’t seem real though, claws of her nightmare clutching at her consciousness as they were. Lena called out her name, voice quavering.

She’d barely spoken when she was surrounded by warmth. It was Kara. It was really her. She was really here.

When Lena realized that her shoulders slumped, her whole body sank into Kara, and she began to cry heavily. The rejection, the betrayal had felt so real, and even though fear and dread and hurt still sat in the pit of her stomach she let relief wash over her.

It was overwhelming, and she sobbed into Kara’s neck, her fingers digging into her girlfriend’s bare arms.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Kara rubbed Lena’s back gently. “Did you have another bad dream?”

Lena just nodded, breathing hotly onto Kara’s skin.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head.

“Y-yes…” Lena said hesitantly, her face still pressed into Kara’s neck.

“Ok, baby. Whenever you’re ready to talk, I am here to listen. But how about for now I just hold you?”

“Ok.”

Kara scooped Lena up into her arms and settled back against the headboard of the bed. She positioned Lena on top of her with her head resting against Kara’s chest, body encircled by Kara’s strong arms.

Lena sighed. She wished she could stay like this forever, in the only place she really felt safe. But she knew she had to tell Kara, she couldn’t keep her fears inside, couldn’t let them haunt her.

So she basked for a while in Kara’s warmth, let herself feel like she was _home_ for just a little while, until she’d built up the courage to finally talk.

“Kara?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I think I’m ready to talk now…” Lena pulled away from Kara and sat up in bed, her hands twitching nervously in her lap.

Kara made no move to close the distance between them, but she placed a reassuring hand on Lena’s leg, just for a moment.

“I… I dreamed everyone was at the bar… and I was the last one to show up… and,” all the sudden her words started spilling out of her, just as quickly as the tears were spilling out of her eyes, “and I came up to give you a hug and you-you pushed me away and you laughed, everyone was laughing— even Winn and James— and you said, “It’s never gonna happen!” and the way you said it, you were just so happy about it, like you thought it was so funny, and-and then, you kissed Mon-El! You kissed him right in front of me, and you looked at me and you smiled, but you looked… evil, and you laughed, you all just kept laughing...”

Lena stopped, a painful, convulsive sob racking her body, “And then I turned and ran, and I could hear you shouting “You don’t belong here!” and then I fell… and that’s when I woke up…”

“Oh, Lena. My darling, beautiful Lena. I am so sorry. I am so, so very sorry.”

Lena looked up at Kara. She was so afraid she’d see the Kara from her dreams— the coldness in her eyes, the cruel sneer, the laughter at Lena’s pain— but none of that was there. When Lena studied her face, all she saw was _her_ Kara, full of warmth and kindness and compassion.

Kara moved her hands toward Lena, but stopped, balling them into fists and letting them drop to her sides. “Can I… can I touch you?”

“Please.” Lena wiped her face on her sleeve and shuffled closer to her, allowing Kara to wrap her in an embrace.

“I am so sorry, baby. I love you so much.” She ran her fingers through Lena's dark hair, scratching her scalp lightly.

“You were so mean.” Lena tried to swallow back the sob rising in her throat. “And the way you looked at me… You would never really do that, would you?”

Kara hugged her even tighter. “No, sweetie. No no no no.” She tilted Lena’s chin up gently, looking into her eyes. “I would never say those things to you, or laugh at you. I would never abandon you. Do you believe me?”

Lena looked down, ashamed. She wanted to believe Kara, she really did. But that dream had been so real. And she was a Luthor, after all. How could she be sure that Kara wouldn’t grow tired of her, change her mind, find someone better? How could she be sure Kara wouldn’t wake up one day and realize what a terrible mistake she’d made? How could she really, truly be sure that she would not one day enter a room to find that Kara and everyone else despised her?

“Lena?”

“I’m s-sorry…” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Kara took Lena’s face in her hands, kissing her gently on the forehead. “Please don’t be sorry, baby. I love you so much. I know you’ve been hurt and lied to so much in your life that it’s hard to trust that I really love you. I know it’s hard for you to even believe that you are worthy of love…”

Lena started to cry.

“Listen to me,” Kara said, stroking the side of Lena’s face gently, “that person in your dream, that was not me. In fact, I wish I could meet her. Do you know what I’d tell her? I’d say, ‘How dare you treat Lena that way. She is a kind, brave, amazing person and I am lucky and proud to be her girlfriend. If you ever, ever speak to her that way, or try to make a joke of her like that again, I will fling you right into the Phantom Zone.’ That’s what I would tell her.”

Lena lifted her head and peered at Kara. “Why? Why would you stand up or me like that?”

“Because you’re my hero, Lena, and I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life.” She kissed Lena softly. “You may not believe me now, but I will spend every single day proving it to you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Kara said, kissing Lena’s forehead. “I’ll start right now. I’ll use my freeze breath to write 'KARA DANVERS LOVES LENA LUTHOR' in the sky above National City!” Kara started to rise from the bed.

“No, don’t go,” Lena called out, grabbing Kara’s arm.

“You’re right,” Kara said, letting Lena pull her back down, “it’s much too dark out right now. I should wait until the sun comes up so everyone can see.”

“No, Kara, no. I don’t need any grand gestures like that. Just be you, and be with me. That’s all I need.”

“Oh.” Kara smiled. “I can do that.”

“For now though, maybe you could just hold me?” Lena asked, repeating Kara's question from earlier.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Kara lay back, pulling Lena with her and spooning her.

Lena sighed happily. “Would you really threaten to throw someone into the Phantom Zone?”

“Yep. You better believe I would.” Kara kissed her shoulder.

“Thank you. For being _my_ Kara.” Lena turned around in her arms and gave her a tender, searching kiss.

“I am yours. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be able to keep writing this pair. I don't want to lose them because of the actions of some actors. It would be such a shame if that happened. I'm just trying to process so I can keep writing, that's all.


End file.
